


Finders, Keepers

by RubberDuckie



Category: Assassin's Creed RPF, British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, X-Men RPF
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Claiming, Curvy female, Dominant, Elf, Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Foreplay, Long One Shot, Long stories are long, Loss of Virginity, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Tenderness, smutty smut smut, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: "We told you humans to stay out of our forest!" The man hissed roughly, smacking her clothed ass hard enough to elect a squeak from her. "Whatever we come across is ours, humans included! Finders, keepers!"His statement caught her attention in a big way. Snapping her head up she awkwardly turned it to the side. She saw pointed ears slightly visible under shaggy dark red hair. Elves. Magic. The stories were true!





	Finders, Keepers

Something not quite fear caused her to remain frozen. Stiff as a board she watched the man in front of her very carefully. The unknown males posture was similar to hers but he held more confidence, as males often did. 

There was space between them but not enough for her liking. Slowly, she tried to back up. Suddenly the vast forest around her wasn't large enough. The man stepped towards her timidly at first, gaining better confidence as she continued to advance back. 

With worry she knitted her brows together and let out a soft whimpering sound. The man smirked and picked up his speed. Brisk walking turned into a light jog and she found herself frozen in place once more. 

The man rushed her, picking her up and roughly throwing her over his shoulder effortlessly. Stunned at no longer being on the ground she held her breath and looked around frantically. 

"We told you humans to stay out of our forest!" The man hissed roughly, smacking her clothed ass hard enough to elect a squeak from her. "Whatever we come across is ours, humans included! Finders, keepers!" 

His statement caught her attention in a big way. Snapping her head up she awkwardly turned it to the side. She saw pointed ears slightly visible under shaggy dark red hair. Elves. Magic. The stories were true! 

Panic coursed through her body and she began to struggle in his grip. The elf responded by holding her tighter, growling lowly in his throat. She feared magical retaliation and quickly went limp. Surely he could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. 

The elf that held her began to mutter to himself in what she could assume was elvish. His tone sounded annoyed, irritated even. Without warning he smacked her bum again except this time it wasn't nearly as rough. 

"Stop moving or I'll drop you." He warned in her language. "You people have been spinning fables for years. You knew the consequences of encroaching on our land. This is our home, we don't bother you in those disgusting crowded villages of yours!" 

"I didn't think they were true!" She defended 

The elven male snickered at her and paused for a moment, adjusting her. Uncomfortably her ribs dug into his broad, solid shoulders. He was definitely taller than the males in her village. She felt as if she were being carried miles above ground. 

"Ignorance isn't an excuse to trespass!" He spoke, his voice like a melody. 

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked with worry. 

"I haven't decided," he told her, grabbing hold of her dress and pulling her down off his shoulder and into his arms bridal style. 

How in the bloody hell was he able to do that? He acted as if she were feather lite, which was quite the opposite. Perhaps he held supernatural strength. But elves weren't known for strength. They were known for magic, mischief and a wicked temper! 

"I need a housewife," he declared, maneuvering her so that she were tossed over his other shoulder. 

A housewife? Housewife?! But…but she was human! Another good surge of panic and fear hit her hard and she found herself clutching the tunic covering his upper body. 

"But I'm human!" She gasped, wiggling against him. 

A large hand grabbed hold of her bum, pressing her firmly against his shoulder and preventing her from moving. She got the point and stopped but he continued to hold her bum. 

"We don't care, humans can produce our young just fine. Especially the females. Female humans are a lot less useless than you're males." He declared roughly. 

Her breathing was heavy, she was panting. Why hadn't she listened to her grandmother's fables about elves in which she claimed to be true?! Her grandmother warned her not to go into the woods. Whatever she needed could be found around their village, but she didn't listen. 

Many a time she had wandered into the forest, although, not this deeply, without consequence but today it appeared her good fortune had run out. 

"Surely, I am not your type!" She replied, trying to find any reason for him to have second thoughts. 

The elf stopped once more, swinging her back down onto her feet. Dizzy she felt herself away a little, reaching out to clutch his arm for support. He stood there like a solid strong tree, watching her with vibrant blue eyes. Warily she gazed up upon him. 

His face was rugged but handsome. Strong features with sharp edges. The elf's eyes cut through her like a sharp dagger. Shaggy hair covered part of his forehead and hung down around his ears. More clearly she could see where they pointed upwards. The creature definitely wasn't hard to look at. 

She realized that he was scanning her body from head to toe and back again. Self-consciously she adjusted her dress, pulling it out from around her middle and away from her breasts. This drew his attention to what she perceived to be "Problem areas" 

"You'll make a fine wife," he grinned like a Cheshire cat, opening the front door to what she assumed his dwelling. 

Timidly she stepped inside, doing a complete 180° The home was definitely not like hers. It was earthy with many plants and shelves with dried herbs, homemade potions and other things she couldn't identify. There was a kitchen with a wood stove, a basin with what appeared to be working with running spring water and everything else you'd need to cook. 

A door hid what she presumed to be his bedroom. 

This was the set up her grandmother and other elders spoke of before in great detail and exactly what she imagined. 

The elf closed the front door, locking it securely with a silent charm. Standing there she waited for him to do or say something.

The smell of cedar and moss permeated the home in a pleasant manner. Across from where she stood a herb concoction brewed by fire in a small cast iron pot that looked like a witches cauldron. 

His bedroom door opened on its own accord, startling her. He raised his hand and pointed at the room indicating that she should go in. Anxiously she gripped her dress and gingerly inched towards the unknown room. He followed her cautiously. Apparently unsure of this situation as well. 

It as apparent that his bedroom was dug into the earth itself. The walls were completely made of hard, compressed earth. A large bed sat in the middle and the room appeared to be lit by magical means. 

"Sit," he instructed. She did. 

Her bottom sunk a little into the soft bedding. A thick quilted blanket covered a well stuffed mattress . It was much more comfortable than what she had and clearly wasn't stuffed with hay or dried grass. 

"I won't hurt you," he assured her gently. 

His spoken word did little to calm her nerves. Anxiously she played with her hands and watched him move around the room. He lit some candles and shined more light cutting the dimness a bit more. Another shelf across from the bed and beside the door held more bottles and glass jars filled with wild flowers, potions and mixtures. 

A desk with a stack of books and paper sat under the shelf as well as a stool. His bedroom wasn't homely but it very organic. Faintly you could smell wet earth. The dirt walls keeping his room comfortably cool. 

"I couldn't possibly hurt such a weak, fragile, beautiful little human such as yourself." He purred, loosening out his tunic. 

She was alarmed to see him remove his tunic all together, folding it and neatly placing it on his desk. The elf was trim but muscular. Surprisingly he had a faint scattering of red hair across his chest and down to his stomach. The line from under his bellybutton to the top of his pants was darker. 

He advanced towards her making her instinctively back up a bit, slippers falling off her feet leaving them bare. Shimmying up the bed a bit more her back hit the wall. Her elf grinned playfully and followed, crawling towards her. Grabbing hold of her hips he yanked her down until she was laying flat on her back under him. 

"Humans are such delightfully curious creatures," he announced, eyebrow arched upwards as he overlooked her submissive body below him. 

Hands fell onto her clothed breasts causing her breathing to hinder. Boldly he rubbed them, tracing down to her stomach and across her waist to her hips. None of the men in her village would dare be this bold! Unsure of what to make of it she lay there submissively and studied him. 

"This," he announced, referring to her dress, "Has to come off!" 

"No!" She gasped, moving her arms down to block his attempts at doing so. "No, you can't!"

"I think I can!" He sang, roaming his hands up her sides until he came to her hands, taking hold of her wrists and gently prying them off her body and to the side. "I know you're aroused, I can smell it." 

Alright, she'll admit that this was a little arousing. The man, or elf, was attractive and he was touching her in such a way no other man had before. But, she was scared. This was a magical, powerful creature, that up until now she had no idea he existed. There must be others close by as well…

"Hush, my small human. I pose no threat to your virtue. I won't take what is not mine to have unless you give it." He spoke, leaning into her, kissing her lips gently. "But I hope you'll allow me to have it."

She moaned into his mouth. The kiss leaving her lips tingling and her body to flush with heat. Timidly she raised a hand touching his cheek, fingers tracing to his ears. She paused a moment until he nodded his head giving permission to touch them. He knew she wanted to touch them. 

Slowly she placed his hair behind his ear showing more of his elven charm. Starting at his earlobe her fingers moved up to the point and back down. The elf took hold of her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her knuckles affectionately. 

"My ears are very sensitive, small human." He purred, kissing her knuckles gently once more. "It aroused me when you do that."

"Sorry," she apologized, "They're just so beautiful," 

He smiled at her affirmation and captured her mouth with his, hand cradling her cheek as he deepened it. She found herself becoming far more responsive than before. Hand stroking his bare arm and across his chest. 

He made a purring sound and lowered himself over her body. Lips smoothing along the side of her neck and down to what little part of her chest was exposed. 

"Come now, sit up. Let us remove this garment." He suggested, 

With a little reluctance she did as he asked, nimble fingers untying the fasten in the front of her dress, working out the lace until it was loose enough to be pushed down. He looked at her for a hard moment until she gave a curt nod and a verbal "Yes" 

He pushed the material over her breasts to where it pooled at her waist. A thin undershirt hiding her unusually full breasts from view. Softly the material was raised leaving her with a deep flush along her cheeks and the tops of her now freed breasts. 

With his help she lay back down on the bed, hands covering her breasts from his view. 

"Don't be shy," he smiled, easing her hands off her body. "Your body is beautiful," he praised. 

"What…what is your name?" She stuttered, realizing that she didn't know this. 

"Michael," he told her, 

"And yours?" He asked, kissing her chest and nuzzling his way to her bare breasts with his nose. 

She told Michael her name and he smiled, rolling it off his tongue seductively before boldly kissing her breast just above the nipple. 

Lips moved past her breasts and down the front of her body to her navel. He paused a moment, muttering something in elvish before taking hold of what remained of her dress and moving it down her hips and over her thighs. 

She was supposed to wear under garments but didn't. The material was bothersome and scratchy. 

Michael was surprised to see her without them but that quickly changed to arousal. With her completely bare before him she fought off the urge to cover herself. 

That same Cheshire grin spread across his face and made him look devilish. He traced over the sides of her hips up to her breasts and back down. Michael rested his hands on her hips, massaging them gently. 

The women in her village were thin and waft like unless they were older or had several children. It was odd for someone her age to possess such a full figure and she was told about it daily from her mother or by the gossiped whispers from others as she passed. 

"Your figure is beautiful," Michael told her truthfully, "I thought your dress was just ill fitted but I appears my first impression is right," the backs of his knuckles tracing the curve between her waist and hips, "It'll bare and nurture many children for us perfectly." 

She moaned in reply, sighing heavily and relaxing. Arms came to rest on either side of her head drawing up her breasts and showing more of her feminine figure. 

"You humans are usually thin like the flowers I grow for my teas," Michael told her, smoothing his hands over her body and up to her breasts, cupping them in his hands where he admired with softness and how they moulded to him. "But your figure is healthy and shapely like an elven females." 

"The men in my village think I'm too thick." She confessed sadly. 

"The men in your village are useless." Michael replied. 

Michael took hold of her legs and parted them, hand coming to cover her mound, massaging once. He moved off the bed and towards the shelf above his desk. Michael scanned the labels before finding what he needed. Laying on his side between her parted legs he turned his head to the side and kissed the inside of her thigh. 

She sat up, using her elbows for support, and watched him curiously. Michael smiled faintly, pulling the cork out of the bottle. A thick liquid poured out into his palm. He closed the bottle and tossed it to the side, rubbing the liquid between both hands and then her quim. 

"Oh!" She exasperated, wide eyed and unsure. 

The liquid he smeared onto her sex and between her folds started to warm leaving her tingling and flushed. 

"It'll help relax you," he assured her. "Does it feel nice?" 

"Yes," she confirmed in amusement. 

She had never felt such a thing and her curiosity got the best of her. With her own hand she touched herself before him, parting her folds and delicately touching her insides. Every stroke caused her to throb with anticipation and her privates to flush with warmth. 

As she continued to explore her newly heightened senses he stood, removing his pants and appearing completely bare before her. 

She stopped what she was doing, eyes glued to his groin. Almost comically her hand remained between her legs, pussy lips still parted by two fingers. Thinking rapidly she tried to mentally process the thick, hardened sex organ before her. 

She had never seen a male nude before but she was told lurid tales from her more…adventurous friends. Despite not being human Michael's…manhood…seemed to be the same as a human males.

"That isn't going to fit." She bluntly told him, her vision fixated on his penis. 

Michael chuckled, grabbing hold of himself. He stroked his manhood a few times before approaching the bed. "He'll fit," Michael told her reassuringly. "If you can push a baby out of your womanhood you can accept my member." 

"It isn't going to fit." She replied, entranced at the bobbing organ coming closer to her. 

He knelt there by her side waiting patiently for her to reach out and grab him like he knew she wanted too. Curiosity got the best of her and she found her hand raising and moving towards his groin. Pausing a moment she thought about her actions. 

"It's alright, go on," he encouraged, taking her hand and placing it on himself. "I'm an elf but I'm still a male physically. Please don't let this limit you." 

"I've never…I mean," she stuttered, marveling at how he felt like heated silk draped over solid marble. The skin moving with her hand. 

"Oh" he purred, understand what she meant while pushing his hips forward into her hand. "You've been a very good girl than, humm? Humans sneak into the forest to explore each other all the time. They think they're safe from wandering eyes but we know. We see them." Michael informed her in amusement.

Her hand cupped the heavy hanging sac between his thighs, massaging and admiring how the skin contracted at her touch. 

"The men in my village won't court me." She whispered sadly, tugging lightly on the soft sac. 

"If you were an elven female the male elves would fight for your honor." Michael smiled down at her, his hand cupping her cheek. "Your very desirable in our culture." 

She wished she was an elf and not a human. 

"Enough of this nonsense," Michael cooed, holding her cheek with his hand. "I have you now and I find you very desirable, it is evident by my hard manhood." 

She looked down at her hand once more, covering the tip with her hand and squeezing causing Michael to groan loudly. A sticky pearly bead leaked out of his slit and smeared on her palm. 

As she studied the foreign fluid Michael inched closer to her face, manhood bobbing right by her nose. She could feel the heat radiating off him faintly and his musky scent drew her attention back to him. Startled she jolted a little and leaned back. Michael's hand held him firm and he inched the head of his cock near her lips. 

"Open," he instructed. 

Unsure as to why he wanted her mouth open she did so slowly and only part ways. Frozen with fear she kept her lips slightly parted as he rubbed his manhood against her lips, slipping the inflamed head between them in a teasing manner. 

"Michael," she asked confused.

"Open your mouth wider," he smiled, "Take me in your mouth. It's ok," 

She continued to stare at him with wide eyes as he explained what he wanted from her. Not even the naughty tales her friends told had touched on this subject. It was becoming more apparent that the elves were far more...adventurous than humans when it came to bedroom activities. 

Michael got off the bed and returned to his potions, thinking and tracing labels while his back was turned to her. When he turned he had another bottle in his hand but this one contained a dried plant of some sort. 

"This will help you relax," he sang, opening the top and shaking some of it out into his hand. He took the biggest dried leaves and pressed them to her mouth. "Open, eat this" 

Trusting him she allowed the bitter leaves to fall into her tongue. She had to force herself to chew them and swallow. The concoction he had used earlier on her sex was still working. A heated pleasure covered her womanhood making her wetter than usual. 

The same feeling occupying her quim now spread throughout the rest of her body. Moaning in pleasure she smiled and fell back against the bed, stretching seductively and reaching above her. 

Michael smirked and placed the bottle next to the other, his hand on her stomach. Every touch he gave was now a sudden jolt of pleasure followed by a tingling aftermath. 

Elves were known for devious witchery and she had allowed Michael to do just that. He had enchanted her body with some sort of love potion. She felt her inhibitions go out the door and her willingness to participate in Michael's kinky suggestions increase. 

"Your charmed me!" She moaned, stroking her fingers down his chest. Elated at how it felt like fireworks. 

"Perhaps," Michael smirked, fingertips dancing around pert nipples. "But you are mine to charm, remember? My beautiful small human." He added possessively. 

She tilted her head to the side and moaned once more, widening her legs. Her body was at ease and her guard was down but her mind still worked. She could easily tell him no if the advances were unwanted but she couldn't bring herself to do so. 

With her submissive and willing once more Michael easily slipped between her legs, kissing a trail down to the top of her mound. Playfully he blew hot air over her aching core causing her to hiss in pleasure. Two large fingers delicately parted her folds and he inspected her carefully, placing his mouth on her sex. 

For the first time she felt a tongue move between her folds, across her swollen clit then down to her dripping opening. Michael kissed, suckled and pulled at her puffy outer lips with his mouth, worshiping her. 

"Oh God's yes!" She cried out, twisting her body slightly before him, raising her bum up off the bed and further into his face. 

When she looked at him through lust clouded eyes all she could see was stormy blue eyes and the tips of his pointed ears through the messy locks of hair. It was the most arousing thing she had ever seen in her life. 

Michael growled and suckled her clit, fingers proving at her entrance with his fingers. She felt the pressure of him penetrating her, a single finger working its way inside her body before another. The charm he had used early made his penetration painless. He still took care not to hurt her regardless. Mindful of this being her first time. 

"Umm, that's nice. So good!" She purred, running her fingers through his hair and over the shell of his ear. Michael growled once more and added more pressure to his sucking, fingers twisting and thrusting into her virgin opening. 

When he pulled back his lips were covered in her arousal, swollen from pleasuring her. Seductively he licked his lips cleaning himself of her juices. Michael's fingers stayed inside her body, scissoring her open a few more times before taking them out as well. Sucking and licking them clean before her seductively. 

"You taste like wild flowers and honey," Michael cooed, falling over her body, his face hovering just inches from hers. "Are you ready?" 

She placed her legs instinctively around his hips and drew his manhood closer to her core. There was a fire raging inside her body and she was begging for release. 

"Please!" She begged, offering herself further for him by stretching out seductively, grasping her own breasts. 

Michael nodded his head curtly and took hold of his manhood, pumping himself a few times. Moaning and panting she waited patiently for him to be inside her. 

Teasing her he ran his inflamed head between her folds, over her clit and down to her opening. He stopped for a moment looking her in the eyes. "Please," she asked him, tracing his upper arms with her fingers. 

"Of course my love," Michael spoke gently.

He pressed his hips forward, the tip slipping into her body with a little pressure. Scrunching her nose in distaste she adjusted her legs and hips trying to find a good position. 

"Am I hurting you?" Michael asked her with concern. "The charm I used should prevent pain, perhaps I hadn't used enough?" 

"I can feel the pressure and stretching," she told him truthfully. Despite the lack of pain her body still recoiled at being penetrated for the first time. Her fingers gripped his shoulders and she pushed at him. "It's...odd," 

"You'll loosen out a bit once you adjust. Relax, my small human." Michael cooed lovingly, kissing her on the neck, nuzzling his nose against her skin affectionately. 

Michael waited for her to adjust before attempting to push in and out of her body. He never broke eye contact with her. The irises of his eyes swirling between blue and green. Another hint that he's not human. 

He whispered elvish at her, sealing whatever he said with a kiss. The charm on her body increased. Crying out she arched off the bed, a small but powerful orgasm wracked over her body. Panting she held her breath, only allowing Michael to guide her back to Earth with his protective hands. 

Michael smirked, his forehead against hers as he pushed into her, drawing out slowly. She cried out, her quim clutching and throbbing around her lover's manhood. Frantically she ran her fingers through his hair, clutching and feverishly moving her mouth against his. 

She felt his hand travel down her side to her leg, hiking her one leg up higher and holding it in place as he humped into her body. Michael rolled his hips and every time he pushed into her and back out a rush of heat and pleasure would flow through her. 

"Cum on," Michael cooed, "Cum for me. Cum my small human I want to feel you and your lovely curves against my body, shuttering and breathless." 

"Ye…yes," she replied, teeth chattering together. "Wait!" She cried suddenly, pushing against his chest. 

Michael stopped and pulled back to observe her. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. They were doing so well up until this point. 

Scrambling out from under him she sat up, wide eyed and unsure. It finally dawned on her that she was have sex with a strange man, no, elf. 

"We can't do this!" She moaned, missing the fullness of his member already.

Her tone of voice didn't even convince her of what she was saying. Michael smirked, eyebrow arched as he reached out for her. She gave off a little squeak of surprise as he pulled her back to him by her leg. 

Growling he crawled between her legs and playfully thrust himself between her folds. "Are we playing coy? Elves love to play games, my small human!" He declared with lust. 

She attempted to move once more only to be pulled back to him. Every move she made he had the perfect counter strike. It appeared that were participating in a bizarre mating dance of sorts. A dance Michael had no problems leading. 

When she finally managed to roll onto her hands and knees, crawling a few inches away from him, Michael took possession of her hips and slowly drug her back to him. 

With her bottom touching his groin he draped himself over her from behind easily. Two strong arms settled on either side of her head and he nibbled on her earlobe, nudging her jaw with his nose. 

"I've caught you my small human!" Michael purred playfully making her shudder below him.

"Oh?" She replied with a smile, rubbing her bottom against his solid manhood. 

Lips caressed the back of her neck and along her shoulders. The weight of Michael's body against hers was an added comfort. She felt protected in his embrace. She knew he wasn't going to harm her. 

Michael kept hands planted firmly on the mattress, strong arms boxing her in, but raised his body off hers a little. Instantly she whimpered at the loss of contact which he moaned in response. Lightly he thrusted himself against her bum. The feeling of his hard member stroking between her wet folds but not penetrating her was delightful torture. 

"Oh please!" She begged lightly, rubbing herself against him. 

He knelt behind her completely taking the safety net of his arms with him. Hands cupped her breasts from behind and she felt herself being drawn up mirror his position. Her back firmly against his strong chest and her head on his shoulder. Tilting her head up a little her lips found his jaw, nibbling and sucking lightly on the stubbly flesh. 

"Umm, yes!" Michael moaned, palms smoothing over her front lovingly. 

When he cupped her breasts in his hands, massaging and rolling them he deeply she felt a wave of pleasure crash over her. Back arching she whimpered into the side of his neck, quim throbbing. 

A large masculine hand flattened against her stomach while the other arm came to wrap around her upper chest supporting her weight. She was confused as to why he held her like this see how it wasn't exactly a romantic embrace. 

Behind her she felt Michael moving his body, hips thrusting out and then up. Upon the third movement he managed to penetrate her in a smooth thrust. Hilt deep they both gasped, her eyes wide with the sudden jolt of pleasure running down her spine and pooling in her quim. 

Pulling her further up his thighs she automatically placed her legs awkwardly on either side of his hips. Once Michael was sure that she was secure he pushed up into her, pulling out and repeating.

Much to her distress and slight amusement Michael held her against him and knelt fully raising her up off his thighs and pressed just against his body. Her legs anchored her to him as he continued to pound into her from behind. Raising her arms up she placed them around his neck, tilting her head up and moaning into his pulse point. 

Michael didn't hold this position for long. Carefully he lowered them back to the bed. Flat on her stomach he pumped into her from behind, his weight pinning her to the mattress. Hands ran down her arms until they reached her own. Weaving his fingers with hers Michael held them down firmly while raising up off her a little. 

"My small human!" He murmured into her ear roughly, "So beautiful and tight for me!" 

"Oh god yes!" She cooed, adjusting one of her legs flat against the bed. 

Desperate to feel him deeper she raised her bum up a little giving Michael more depth. He moulded around her body, pushing and pounding harder into her body. 

"Umm, that feels lovely!" She moaned. She could feel his hard member moving within her body. Soft tissues molding and conforming around him snuggly, grasping and tugging. The head of his cock stroking over her sweet spot and kissing her cervix lightly. 

"Yea?" He asked, kissing the spot between her shoulder blades. "You feel lovely, so tender and warm." 

Her back was starting to strain and she found her thighs shaking because of it. She collapsed down on the bed breaking their connection. Michael remained above her, watching carefully as she shakily turned into her back, adjusting her legs back around his body. 

Carefully he lowered himself, capturing a nipple and pushing forward, making that connection. Once he was sheathed inside her body she took it upon herself to move down an inch or two, legs hooked highly around his waist. 

If he was upset at her for breaking their rhythm Michael didn't show it. He was affectionate, kissing her mouth roughly and grabbed a loose handful of her hair. 

"I'm gonna cum!" She told him through a pant, "Oh please, harder and faster!" 

"Yes, my small human!" Michael growled, taking hold of her leg and placing it on his shoulder as he knelt between her legs, increasing his speed and slamming into her. 

They could hear their bodies slapping together in-between the moans and groans. The room smelt like sex, the air was hot and heavy. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, glistening in the candle lite. Michael grinned, a hand rubbing up and down her front possessively, taking stock of every curvy, inch and freckle on her body. 

"You're all mine! I claim you! You're my mate, my love, my wife!" Michael informed her. "You will the bare the mark of my family crest making you mine!" 

"Please!" She panted, a tight ball of fluttering butterflies in her stomach threaten to burst forth. 

Fingers slipped between her folds and over her swollen clit. Gasping out loud her mouth fell open, eyes wide. Michael's charm worked and her vision went black, fireworks going off in the forefront. 

Muscles tightened, her breathing halted and she vaguely realized that Michael's arm were behind her back, hugging her to his body protectively as she tried to ride out the most unbelievable, indescribable set of emotions and feels she had ever felt. 

Her brain wasn't functioning properly, she had no control over anything as pulses of pleasure ran through every nerve if her body pooling in her rapidly throbbing pussy. 

Michael's voice cut through the shock of her orgasm. A deep light chuckle through planted kisses against her flesh. He hushed her, soothed her and whispered words of elvish at her through kisses to her jaw and neck. 

His breathing was heavy, chest rising and falling rapidly. Regaining some wits she noticed his movements were short and sharp. He bucked into her, desperate to keep their connection. Michael had cum as well and she missed it. 

"My small human," he cooed, laying her back down. 

Muscles twitched and throbbed as he smoothed his hands up and down her body. Michael looked her over, inspecting her body carefully. Pulling away from her he left the bedroom. Panic coursed through her with feeling still vulnerable. Unable to sit up or call out for him she feared abandonment. When he came back with wet cloth and a small bottle the adrenaline dimmed and she began to relax. 

"Hush, I would never abandon my mate." Michael soothed, brushing his sweaty locks out of his face. "Here, part your legs beautiful. I have to tend to you." 

With shaky thighs she parted her legs, forcing herself to sit up partially to watch him. He pressed the cloth to her folds and made a wiping motion. Proudly he showed her a pinkish mixture before folding the cloth and giving her another light wipe. 

"Did you place your seed in me?" She asked warily, unsure of what the pinkish fluid was.

"I did," Michael confirmed, smiling and nodding his head curtly. "You bleed a bit for losing your virtue." He further explained. "My seed is white as a human males, don't worry." 

She had seen enough to be comfortable with laying on the bed. Michael continued to clean here with the cloth. Inside her thighs, across her bum cheeks and between her folds. His signal that he had finished was a tender kiss to her knee. 

Her legs collapsed onto the bed almost comically. She observed Michael tidying the area up a bit. He lit a tied bushel of dried foliage and the room was filled with the scent of sweet summer grass and lavender. She felt her eyes droop as sleep started to take over her exhausted body. Still, she fought it off unwilling to sleep without her new "Husband's" arms around her. 

Michael stood in the open doorway, naked and now flaccid. He studied her, eyes dark and firm once more. Muttering something inaudible he shuffled forward. Stopping at the bottom of the bed he fell forward catching his weight with his hands. Slowly he eased himself down next to her. Cautiously observing her subdued state. 

"Sleep," he instructed. 

"Cold," she muttered back,eyes droopy. 

He grumbled before hoisting himself up, pulling the blankets out from under her, covering the both of them. With the thick quilt over her body she turned on her side and into Michael's arms bashfully. Glancing at him over her shoulder. 

Strong arms encased her waist as his body pressed against hers from behind. Michael tucked her head under his chin and he sighed in content. Warm, comfortable and safe she closed her eyes allowing her body to sink into the unbelievably soft and lust mattress. A cotton cover preventing anything to pile out and stick into her body. 

"The mattress…" she murmured, stretching lazily. 

"It's stuffed with the fluff of a thousand shedding long haired rabbits." Michael informed her. 

Oh, well, that explained it. Even the wealthiest people in her village had mattresses stuffed with hay or grass. 

"Go to sleep," he murmured once more sleepily. "Don't fight it off. Your body needs it for a reason. I'm not done with you my small human." Michael grinned into the side of her neck. "We shall make love several more times before the day is done."

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna - lie I have pretty bad writters block right now so I'm just going to write one-shots until I figure it out again.


End file.
